Heartache
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot] They were going to call it quits, to break off the marriage, to say goodbye to each other. One phone call brought them together, but it can it keep it that way?


**A/N: **La, la, la, la...oops! Sorry teach, guess I'm supposed to sing Oo, Ok, here goes, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo...oops! Forgot and left the computer on! Now everyone things I'm nuts!...Oh well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, sadly, own any of the Inuyasha characters. :sigh: But this plot is mine, and if you are not careful, I make Sesshomaru use his poisonous claws on you.

**Category: **Anime: Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** They were going to call it quits, to break off the marriage, to say goodbye to each other. One phone call brought them together, but it can't keep it that way.

_It's a Heartache_

_It's a heartache,  
__Nothin' but a heartache:  
__Hits you when it's too late,  
__Hits you when you're down._

_It's a fool's game,  
__Nothin' but a fool's game:  
__Standing in the cold rain,  
__Feeling like a clown._

_It's a heartache,  
__Nothin' but a heartache:  
__Hits you when it's too late,  
__Hits you when you're down._

_It ain't right with love to share,  
__When you find he doesn't care for you.  
__It ain't wise to need someone,  
__As much as I depended on you._

_Ah, it's a heartache,  
__Nothin' but a heartache:  
__Hits you when you're too late,  
__Hits you when you're down.  
__Ah, nah, nah!_

_Oh, it ain't right__with love to share,  
__When you find he doesn't care for you.  
__It ain't wise to need someone,  
__As much as I depended on you.  
__Ooh.__  
_

_Ah, it's a heartache,  
__Nothin' but a heartache:  
__Love him till your arms break,  
__Then he lets you down._

_(Oh, it's a heartache,)  
__Oh, it's a fool's game,  
__(Nothin' but a heartache:)  
__Standing in the cold rain,  
__(Standing in the cold rain,)  
__Feelin' like a clown._

_(It's a heartache,)  
__It's a heartache,  
__(Nothin' but a heartache:)  
__Love him till your arms break,  
__(Love him till your arms break,)  
__Ah, then he lets you down.  
__Oh, yeah, down._

_-Trick Pony or Bonnie Tyler_

**Heartache  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

She had to do this, to escape from him, from the hell he put her through each and everyday. He meant well, and her heart fell at the thought, but he was suffocating, controlling, something she didn't want in her life at the moment. She was an independent woman, needing the wings of freedom to bind itself to her arms, and lift her away from the house that was not a home.

Tears fell heavily upon her skin, a once foreign feature, but now seemed to seek her out every night. The coldness of her heart had enveloped her being, caving in on it until nothing was left, nothing worth living for. Except her. Her sweet darling that she loved forevermore and held deep within her heart.

She had the darkest hair, and the deepest eyes she had ever seen. She herself could still remember when she had first met the tiny person, and had hugged her to herself. The squeal of delight as she embraced, and held closely that life that would become her only link to sanity. The sane object that kept her with the living, and not joining her family within the folds of death.

Looking in the rear view mirror, a small smile formed, for there she sat, curled comfortably in her seat. Her eyes were closed, her body drained and drowsed from her earlier fun as she ignored the yelling voices. Her tiny head rested uncomfortably against the side of the car seat, her breaths even and silent as the world passed on.

The tiny triangles upon that head swivelled to and fro, searching for any disturbance, much like her father did each night. Another wave of pain came forth, branding her already scorched heart, and sending her over, doubling in the pain. Sorrow, regret made her swear out loud, her eyes becoming hooded as the storm continued to rage on, and the lights turned red.

Her head shot up, hands trembling as the tiny phone awoke with life, ringing and shrilling. The tiny hand held machine called to her, demanding she did its bidding and reform to its wishes.

Fear twisted in her gut, grasping her until it threatened to never let go again, to continue on its journey and drain her completely.

"Hello?" her voice but a whisper, her throat shaking as she turned it on speaker, continuing down her original path.

"Kagome, please, give me another chance," his voice pleaded with her own, and a sorrow filled sob arose.

"I, we, don't have anything to talk about, Inuyasha," she turned her head to the left, watching for oncoming traffic as lightning lit the midnight sky.

"Please, I know we can work it out," turning uncertain eyes to the voice, a hollow victory of sorts formed within the recesses of her dying muscle.

"Do...do you really think we have a chance?" her voice broke on the last, and she tried desperately to gain control once more, trying to not give into his insistent pleas of reason.

"I beg you, if not for us, for Megumi," her heart broke at that, and her eyes bled with clear blood, each crystalline drop falling soundlessly down her face.

"Alright, just once more," and the car went to the right, away from her earlier destination, far away from the office of her lawyer.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

The car door slammed, her heart beating wildly as the familiar sight of the house awakened to her view. The shutters glistening with rain, the sidewalk slick and uneven at their attempt to create a home for themselves alone. Even the branches of a near by Sycamore, that creaked and groaned with life as each wind howled through its gnarled barrier.

The trunk, so torn with life, stood sturdy and firm, with its roots securely held within their grave. Memories of old came back to her, when the lot had first been bought, and the abundance of trust and love had not grown thin. When they had simply sat in each other's arms for hours on end, snuggling together before an open blaze.

Love. Such a wonderful thing when it truly existed, when one was able to find it through the ink of the night. When a soul of someone else's reaches out, and grasps your own, holding on, and not letting go. To share a bond that lasted far beyond the eternity of death, and into the recesses of the heavens. It could not be broken, could not be shunned, when it was true.

And oh how her heart leaked every time she thought of her sister's death, and her fiance's anguish as he wept before her corpse. Her senior year when she had returned, and watched her world turn upside down, spilling its contents upon her shoulders. When she had comforted the broken man, and fell victim to heart's whispers. The night she had conceived Megumi.

Inuyasha, still mourning the loss of his love, had immediately ignored his own feelings to take care of her. To care for her as she struggled through her last year, burdened with the weight of a child. Throwing himself in many places he did not wish to return too, but doing so for the sake of his heir, and the one who harbored it.

She loved him for his heart, such a kind and gentle thing, but it did not belong to her. Kagome knew and realized long ago, even when she stood upon the stage receiving her diploma, and saying yes to his question, that he would never be her's in soul. He had lost himself to her elder sister, losing his heart as he did the one that had ensnared his soul.

Turning her gaze away, she looked upon the three year old once more, smiling with fondness, and knowing that this was not just for her. As much as she denied the reality, she had depended heavily upon the hanyou, leaning on him for support through all the times, too much so. Her once independence had long since faded from existence, and she knew that without him, she likely would not be able to continue on.

Sighing, Kagome turned once more to her child, who blinked tired eyes up at her with question. Reaching her hands out, she waved them from side to side, wishing to be nothing more but free from her confinement, what she herself had thought. To be free from her confinement, her confinement of life, and run around with the eagle at her side. But what she had on just realized was, without that confining harness, her body was left spiraling out of control, preparing to end it with one final crash.

He was there then, standing on the front porch, watching her pick up their daughter and bring her to her home. He smiled, uncertain of his own choice, but knowing he needed to strive harder to make the importance of the woman he was with overshadow the one he had lost so long ago. She was lovely, like her sister, but with a more pure quality, all the things a young housewife was supposed to represent, and all the things she didn't.

Inuyasha had never meant a more hardheaded girl before, her biting words often melted through his hard exterior to strike home in his mind and heart. Could it be, after three years, he had developed emotions for this girl? He held no other explanation, somehow, when he was not aware, she had snuck in, and stole what he thought was a shattered heart.

Opening the door for her, he watched her disappear down the hall, away to Megumi's room to lay her to rest. It was late, too late for the small child and he felt selfish for the fight they had got so involved in. It wasn't their daughter's fault all this was happening, it was their's, their burden to bear, yet she often got involved as well.

Kagome laid her child in the bed, cooing as she hummed a melody so sweet and innocent. It had been many nights since the silence had been so deafening, but each time it happened, she felt her world fall. Soon, she would have to return to speak with him, to talk out their situation. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to return, she just wanted to cry.

Sniffling, Kagome was surprised to feel a soft throw circling her body as her husband sat down beside her. It was a kind and sweet gesture, and for the moment, no words needed to be said. Running a hand across her daughter's head, the young woman let herself be brought against his chest, cradled, as they watched their only link doze in her own world. For now, that was all that was needed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Inuyasha! Get out of bed now!" Kagome felt like banging his head against the wall, frustrated to no end as the precious minutes snuck by.

"I'm up, I'm up," he stumbled in then, his hair disheveled and eyes half open, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

It had been two weeks since the last incident, since the fight that had almost ended their relationship. Now, once again, they had both been striving to do better, and Megumi had been showing their success. She had been such a quiet child, meek and shy, letting the world pass her by. Now, with only a few days of peace, she had become outgoing, talkative, as best she could, and full of energy. It did her parents good.

Sliding the eggs and bacon to her husband, Kagome handed him his coffee, shaking her head as he mumbled his thanks. Each day started off the same, he being a bad morning person, and she gaining a sore throat as she screamed for him to get up or he'd be late for work. They were cutting it close, but nothing that worried her.

Sitting down across from him, she drank her juice and ate her cereal, enjoying the serenity of the peaceful day. The sun shone down through the tree outside, lighting the small room from the window. A few birds sang outside the pane, rejoicing in the cloudless day, though a storm threatened it in the distance.

Clearing his plate, Inuyasha stood, placing the dishes in the sink, and took off up the stairs, finally realizing the exact time.

Finishing the food herself, Kagome sat about cleaning the table, and putting up the ingredients she had used for the meal. Suds skimmed her elbows, the almost scalding water turning her pale flesh a royal pink. Sliding off the diamond ring to make sure she didn't loose it, she set forth on the dull task, but knowing she would feel better after it was accomplished.

Smiling as his arms wrapped around her waist, they rocked back and forth to a beat nobody heard but them. Turning to kiss him goodbye, she felt his arms tighten before letting loose, a routine she had grown use too. Laughing as he ruffled her messy hair, she made sure to send a few stray soap bubbles against his face.

He walked out the door, closing it with a click before walking to their blazer and taking off down the road. Chuckling, Kagome finished, disposing of the rest of the dirty water after placing the utensils in the drying rack. Grabbing a towel and rubbing it over her hands, the young woman went to wake Megumi, smiling to find her daughter standing, already dressed in a backwards shirt, two legs in one pant leg, and mismatched socks.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Megumi laughed at some joke on the television, clapping her hands as one of the mindless cartoon figures was tricked again. Shaking her head, Kagome sat about vacuuming the rugs, smiling as the young child scowled in irritation before turning the volume up louder. The house blared with the noise, drowning out the rest of the commotion of the everyday sounds.

Jumping, Kagome realized all of a sudden than there were people outside her door, standing patiently. Turning off the vacuum as well as the rather noisy entertainment box, she strolled to the door, opening it cautiously. Outside, stood two officers in uniform, their hats off and faces somber.

Opening the screen door, Kagome felt her heart beat louder and faster as the two men stared down at her with pity. Megumi hugged her mother's neck more fiercely, hiding her head against the other's neck.

"Excuse me, mam, are you Mrs. Takeda?" the older officer stepped forward, his graying eyebrows low on his forehead.

"Yes, may I help you?" stepping out onto the front porch as well, Kagome looked at the two men wordlessly, wondering what they wanted with her.

"I'm very sorry, I'm afraid I must inform you that your husband was in an accident," blinking her eyes, Kagome found her mind not functioning, unable to believe the words he spoke.

"Is he alright?" she knew the answer before she asked, but her heart could not except what reality was placing forth.

"He was rushed to the county hospital, I'm sorry, he didn't make it," the two men bowed their heads, walking off to their cruiser that sat in the empty drive.

Megumi rushed inside, not understanding what was happening, to return to the show she had been watching. Everything was the same, the T.V. blared, the birds sang, and the sun smiled brightly. But the storm was closing in.

Dropping to her knees, Kagome let the flood of tears roll down her face, the mournful sobs forced up her throat. She felt empty, hollow, the happiness she had felt that same morning ripped away from her in an instant. Her husband, the father of her child, lay dead on a hospital bed, or on his way to the funeral home.

The screen door slammed shut, jarring the frame as she let the open entrance close with finality. Everything she had hoped for was gone, everything she dreamed for turned to dust, everything she longed for had died in the mangled heap that was the family car. Looking in through the front windows, she watched Megumi with a heavy heart, she had been so happy, everything had been right, and now everything was so wrong.

Leaning against the side of the house, she let the anguish of her heart spill forth more, ignoring the looks she received from her worried neighbors. Covering her face with her hands, she wept for what seemed like hours, her lungs burning and her throat storming. Her mouth was dry, but not her eyes.

Thunder rolled in the background.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** Hey guys, what do ya think? I have to say, the song you probably won't get the connection really unless you see the video. I mean, the words are sad, but it's the same scenario in the video if I remember. Except I added more into it, and there was no storm. R&R please!

Dark Huntress


End file.
